Silba y acudiré
—Supongo que te marcharás pronto, ahora que se han terminado las clases —decía una persona que no interviene en la historia al profesor de Ontografía poco después de sentarse juntos en una comida que se celebraba en el hospitalario comedor del St. James College. Era el profesor un hombre joven, pulcro y preciso en sus palabras. —Mis amigos han hecho que me aficione al golf este curso —dijo—, y quiero ir a la costa del este, concretamente a Burnstow (apostaría a que lo conoces), a pasar una semana o diez días perfeccionando mi juego. Espero marcharme mañana. —Hombre, Parkins —dijo el que estaba sentado al otro lado—, si vas a Burnstow me gustaría que echaras una mirada a lo que fue el convento de templarios y me dijeras si merece la pena hacer excavaciones allí este verano. Como podéis suponer, el que acababa de hablar era una persona interesada en la arqueología, pero, puesto que sólo aparece en este preámbulo, no hace falta que enumere sus títulos. —Desde luego —dijo el profesor Parkins—: descríbeme los alrededores del lugar y haré todo lo posible por darte una idea del estado del terreno cuando vuelva; o te escribo, si me dices dónde vas a pasar estos días. —Gracias, no te molestes. Pienso llevar a mi familia hacia esta parte del Long y se me ha ocurrido que, como se han sacado muy pocos planos de los conventos templarios ingleses, podría aprovechar la ocasión y ocuparme en algo útil los días que no tenga nada que hacer. El profesor dio un respingo al oír que sacar el plano de un convento podía considerarse algo útil. Su vecino prosiguió: —El emplazamiento (dudo que las ruinas sobresalgan del suelo) debe de estar actualmente muy cerca de la costa. Como sabes, el mar ha penetrado enormemente a lo largo de toda esa parte del litoral. A juzgar por el mapa, diría que está a unos tres cuartos de milla del Hotel el Globo, al norte del pueblo. ¿Dónde te vas a hospedar? —Pues en el Hotel el Globo precisamente —dijo Parkins—; tengo ya reservada una habitación allí. Me ha sido imposible conseguir habitación en otro sitio. La mayoría de los hoteles están cerrados en invierno, al parecer, y aun así, me dijeron que la única habitación que tenían disponible es doble, y que no tienen ningún rincón donde guardar la otra cama y demás. De todos modos, necesito una habitación grande porque quiero llevarme algunos libros y trabajar algo; aunque no me hace mucha gracia tener una cama (por no decir las dos) desocupada en lo que va a ser mi despacho, tendré que aguantarme y conformarme por el poco tiempo que voy a estar allí. —¿Dices que te molesta tener una cama de más en tu habitación, Parkins? —dijo un individuo campechano que estaba sentado enfrente—. Oye, si quieres, puedo irme contigo y ocuparla por unos días; así te hago compañía. El profesor se estremeció, pero se sobrepuso y sonrió con afabilidad. —Naturalmente, Rogers, me gustaría muchísimo. Pero creo que te resultaría aburridísimo. A ti no te gusta el golf, ¿verdad? —¡No, a Dios gracias! —dijo el impertinente señor Rogers. —Bueno, pues te advierto que cuando no esté trabajando, lo más seguro es que esté en el campo de golf, por eso creo que te iba a resultar aburrido. —¡No sé! Conozco a varias personas en ese pueblo; pero naturalmente, si no quieres que vaya, dímelo, Parkins; no me voy a ofender por eso. La verdad, como siempre nos dices, no ofende. Efectivamente, Parkins era escrupulosamente cortés, y sincero a ultranza. No es de extrañar que a veces el señor Rogers, conociéndole como le conocía, se aprovechara de estas dos virtudes. En el pecho de Parkins se entabló una lucha que, durante un momento o dos, le impidió contestar. Transcurrido este intervalo, dijo: —Bueno, si quieres que te diga la verdad, Rogers, estaba pensando si la habitación será lo bastante amplia para estar cómodamente los dos, y también (pero te advierto que no te habría dicho esto de no haberme presionado tú)si tu presencia no representara un obstáculo para mi trabajo. Rogers soltó una sonora carcajada. —¡Muy bien, Parkins! —dijo—. Eso está bien. Prometo no interferir en tu trabajo, no te preocupes por eso. Si no quieres que vaya, no voy; pero creo que sería conveniente que fuera para mantener alejados a los fantasmas —aquí habría podido verse el guiño y el codazo que le dio a su vecino de mesa, a la vez que Parkins se ponía colorado—.Perdóname, Parkins —prosiguió Rogers—, no he debido decir eso. No me acordaba de que te disgusta hablar de estas cuestiones a la ligera. —Bueno —dijo Parkins—, puesto que has sacado tú eso a relucir, te diré con franqueza que no me gusta hablar de lo que tú llamas fantasmas. Considero que un hombre de mi posición —prosiguió, elevando un poco la voz— no puede dar la impresión de que cree en todo eso. De sobra sabes, Rogers, o deberías saber, porque nunca he ocultado mi manera de pensar... —No, desde luego —comentó Rogers sotto voce, que la más leve sospecha, la más ligera sombra de concesión a la creencia de que tales cosas puedan existir equivaldría a renunciar a todo lo que considero más sagrado. Pero me parece que no he logrado atraer tu atención. —Tu indivisa atención, como dijo el doctor Blimber —interrumpió Rogers, que parecía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por expresarse con corrección—. Pero te ruego que me perdones, Parkins; te he interrumpido. —No, de ningún modo —dijo Parkins—. No sé quién es ese Blimber, puede que no sea de mi época. Pero no tengo nada más que añadir. Estoy seguro de que comprendes lo que quiero decir. —Sí, sí —se apresuró a decir Rogers—, desde luego. Seguiremos hablando de esto en Burnstow o donde sea. Si reproduzco el diálogo que antecede es con la intención de mostrar la impresión que me dio a mí de que Parkins tenía el carácter de una vieja: era quisquilloso en sus cosas y carecía por completo de sentido del humor; pero era valiente y sincero en sus convicciones, y digno del mayor respeto. Tanto si el lector ha sacado esta misma conclusión como si no, el carácter de Parkins era ese. Al día siguiente, Parkins, como era su deseo, había dejado lejos el College y llegaba a Burnstow. Le dieron la bienvenida en el Hotel el Globo, se instaló en la habitación doble, de la que ya hemos hablado, y aún tuvo tiempo, antes de acostarse, de arreglar su material de trabajo en perfecto orden sobre la amplia mesa que había en la parte de la habitación que formaba mirador, flanqueada en sus tres lados por tres ventanas que daban al mar; es decir, la ventana del centro estaba orientada directamente al mar, y las de la derecha e izquierda dominaban la costa en dirección Norte y Sur respectivamente. Hacia el Sur se veía el pueblo de Burnstow. Hacia el Norte no se veían casas, sino la playa únicamente, y los bajos acantilados que la cercaban. Justo enfrente había un espacio, no muy grande, cubierto de hierba, donde había anclas viejas, cabestrantes y demás; más allá estaba el ancho camino, y después, la orilla del mar. Fuera cual fuese la distancia que hubo al principio del Hotel el Globo al mar, actualmente no había más de sesenta yardas. Los demás huéspedes del hotel, como es natural, eran también aficionados al golf, y entre ellos había algunos elementos dignos de especial atención. El personaje más llamativo era, quizá, un ancien militaire, secretario de un club londinense, el cual poseía una voz increíblemente poderosa y unas opiniones marcadamente protestantes. Y encontró el momento de manifestar lo uno y lo otro con ocasión de unos oficios que celebró el vicario, persona respetable, aunque con cierta tendencia a hacer pintorescas las ceremonias religiosas, cosa contra la que luchaba el militar denodadamente por considerar que se alejaba de la dignidad de la tradición anglicana. El profesor Parkins, una de cuyas cualidades era el valor, pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente a su llegada en lo que él llamaba mejorar su juego, en compañía del coronel Wilson; por la tarde —y aunque no sé si debido precisamente a sus esfuerzos por mejorar— el humor del coronel se fue volviendo tan agrio que incluso Parkins tembló ante la idea de regresar al hotel en su compañía. Tras una furtiva mirada a aquel bigote hirsuto y aquel semblante congestionado, decidió que lo más prudente era dejar que el té y el tabaco hicieran su efecto sobre el coronel, antes del inevitable encuentro en la cena. -Esta tarde regresaré dando un paseo por la playa —se dijo—; sí, así podré ver las ruinas de las que me habló Sidney: todavía queda luz. No sé exactamente por dónde caen, desde luego, pero difícil será que no tropiece con ellas. Debo decir que así sucedió en el sentido más literal de la palabra, porque al tomar el camino que va del campo de golf a la playa de grava, metió el pie entre unas raíces de aulaga y una enorme piedra, y fue a dar en el suelo. Al levantarse y mirar en torno suyo, vio que se hallaba en un terreno algo accidentado, con pequeñas depresiones y montículos. Al detenerse a examinar esos montículos, descubrió que eran simples bloques formados de piedra y mortero, totalmente cubiertos de hierba. Visto lo cual, dedujo acertadamente que debía de ser este el emplazamiento del convento que había prometido inspeccionar. La pala del excavador vería compensados sus esfuerzos; sin duda quedaban bastantes cimientos, no demasiado profundos, que arrojarían mucha luz a la hora de confeccionar el plano general. Recordó vagamente que los templarios, a los que había pertenecido este lugar, solían construir sus iglesias redondas, y le pareció que la serie de montículos del alrededor estaban distribuidos en forma circular. Poca gente es capaz de resistir la tentación de excavar un poco en plan aficionado cuando visita una provincia alejada de la suya, aunque solo sea por la satisfacción de ver el éxito que habría tenido de haberse dedicado a ello en serio. Nuestro profesor, sin embargo, si bien sintió ese deseo, lo que de veras quería era cumplir con el señor Sidney. Así que contó con todo cuidado los pasos que tenía el diámetro del recinto, y anotó las dimensiones en su cuaderno de notas. Luego pasó a inspeccionar una prominencia oblonga situada al Este respecto del centro del círculo, detalle que le hizo pensar que podría tratarse de la base de una plataforma o altar. En uno de los extremos, en el que daba al Norte, faltaba la hierba, que algún niño u otra criatura ferae naturae debía de haber arrancado. "No estará de más", pensó, "quitar un poco de tierra y ver si aparecen restos de albañilería". Así que sacó la navaja y empezó a rascar. Y entonces hizo otro pequeño descubrimiento: al rascar, una porción de barro seco se hundió hacia dentro, dejando al descubierto una pequeña cavidad. Encendió dos cerillas, una tras otra, para ver el agujero, pero el viento se las apagó. Golpeando y rascando con la navaja pudo averiguar, sin embargo, que se trataba de un agujero artificial y estaba hecho de albañilería. Tenía forma rectangular, y las paredes laterales, así como la superior y la inferior, si no estaban revocadas de yeso, al menos eran lisas y regulares. Naturalmente, estaba vacío... ¡No! Al sacar la navaja, sonó un ruido metálico en el fondo. Como es natural, cogió el objeto y, al exponerlo a la luz del día, que se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente, pudo comprobar que era algo artificial también: en sus manos tenía un tubo de unas cuatro pulgadas de largo, y evidentemente databa de muchísimos años. Parkins se cercioró de que no había nada más en este extraño receptáculo; pero se había hecho demasiado tarde y demasiado oscuro para pensar en seguir investigando. El hallazgo era tan inesperadamente interesante que decidió sacrificar a la arqueología un poco más de tiempo al día siguiente, antes de que anocheciera. Estaba seguro de que el objeto que se había guardado en el bolsillo tenía cierto valor. Lúgubre y solemne era el paisaje cuando echó una última mirada, antes de regresar. Una desmayada claridad amarillenta permitía ver aún el campo de golf, en el que se divisaban algunas figuras que se encaminaban al edificio del club, así como la achaparrada torre circular, las luces del pueblo de Aldsey, la pálida franja arenosa, cortada de trecho en trecho por los muros de contención de ennegrecida madera y escasa altura, y el mar oscuro y rumoroso. El viento crudo soplaba del Norte, pero luego lo notó a su espalda, cuando iba de camino al Hotel El Globo. Aligeró el paso al cruzar por la crujiente grava, y llegó a la arena, desde donde el paseo, pese a los bajos muros de contención que tenía que ir saltando de cuando en cuando, se hizo agradable y tranquilo. Al mirar hacia atrás una última vez para calcular la distancia que había recorrido desde las ruinas del convento de templarios, vio venir a alguien más en su misma dirección: era una figura más bien confusa, la cual parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por alcanzarle, aunque avanzaba muy poco, si es que avanzaba en realidad. Quiero decir que parecía que corría, a juzgar por sus movimientos, pero la distancia que la separaba de Parkins era siempre la misma. Al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a él, y convencido como estaba de que no le conocía, consideró que no tenía sentido esperar a que le alcanzara. Con todo, empezaba a pensar que no habría sido mala idea ir acompañado por esta playa solitaria, de haber podido uno elegir compañía. De niño había leído casos de encuentros en parajes como éste, en los que ni aun ahora podía pensar con serenidad. No obstante, no logró apartarlos de su imaginación hasta que llegó a la posada; había uno, sobre todo, que suele impresionar a la mayoría de las personas en determinada etapa de su niñez: «Entonces soñé que Christian, al echar a andar, vio que un demonio repugnante cruzaba el campo y se dirigía a su encuentro». "¿Qué haría yo ahora —pensó— si al volverme divisara una figura negra recortándose contra el cielo amarillo, y descubriera que tenía alas y cuernos? Me pregunto si me quedaría donde estoy o echaría a correr. Afortunadamente, el señor que viene allá detrás no es nada de eso, y además parece que está igual de; lejos que antes. A este paso no cenará al mismo tiempo que yo. ¡Válgame Dios!, pero si sólo falta un cuarto de hora. ¡Tendré que darme prisa!" Efectivamente, Parkins tuvo el tiempo justo de cambiarse. Cuando se reunió con el coronel en el comedor, la paz —o cuanto de ella logró recobrar este buen señor—reinaba de nuevo en el pecho del militar. Permaneció en su ánimo también durante la partida de bridge que se organizó después de la cena, ya que Parkins era un jugador más que regular. Así que, al retirarse, hacia las doce, iba con la sensación de haber pasado una velada muy amena y que, aun cuando se quedara un par de semanas o tres, la vida en El Globo resultaría relativamente agradable si transcurría siempre así. «Sobre todo —pensó—, si sigo mejorando mi juego». En el pasillo se encontró con el criado del hotel, que se detuvo para decirle: —Perdone el señor; al cepillar su chaqueta, hace un momento, ha caído algo de un bolsillo. Lo he puesto encima de la cómoda de su habitación; es un trozo de tubo o algo parecido. Muchas gracias, señor. Encima de la cómoda lo tiene; sí, señor. Buenas noches, señor. El discurso le recordó a Parkins el pequeño descubrimiento que había hecho esa tarde. Lo cogió con gran curiosidad y se acercó a examinarlo junto a la luz de las velas. Era de bronce, según veía ahora, y tenía la misma forma de los modernos silbatos para perros; de hecho era efectivamente ni más ni menos que un silbato. Se lo llevó a la boca, pero estaba completamente obstruido por un pegote de arena fina o de tierra; no consiguió soltarla con unos golpes y tuvo que quitarla con la navaja. Como era muy pulcro, recogió la tierra con un trozo de papel y la tiró por la ventana. Al asomarse, vio que hacía una noche clara y estrellada, y se entretuvo un instante contemplando el mar. Reparó en un paseante retrasado que se había detenido junto a la orilla, enfrente mismo del hotel. Cerró la ventana, extrañado de lo tarde que se retiraba la gente de Burnstow, cogió el silbato y volvió a examinarlo a la luz. Vaya, pero si tenía signos grabados, ¡y no sólo signos, sino letras también! Lo frotó ligeramente y apareció, perfectamente legible, lo que tenía escrito; aunque el profesor tuvo que confesarse a sí mismo, tras un serio esfuerzo por descifrarlo, que su significado le resultaba tan oscuro como las palabras que se le aparecieron al rey Baltasar en el muro. Había una inscripción en la parte de arriba del silbato, y otra en la de abajo. "Debería saber qué significa —pensó—, pero tengo el latín demasiado oxidado. Pensándolo bien, me parece que ni siquiera sé cómo se dice silbato. La frase larga parece bastante fácil. Significa: "¿Quién es este que viene?". Bueno, la mejor manera de averiguarlo es silbarle." Silbó a manera de prueba y se detuvo de repente, sobresaltado y complacido a la vez, por la nota que había sacado. Daba la sensación de una lejanía infinita y, a pesar de su suavidad, comprendió que debía de haberse oído a varias millas de distancia. Fue un sonido, además, que parecía poseer (como poseen también muchos olores) el don de suscitar imágenes en el cerebro. Por un momento vio con absoluta claridad la escena de un paraje inmenso en la oscuridad de la noche, barrido por un viento frío, en cuyo centro aparecía una figura solitaria; no pudo distinguir qué hacía. Tal vez habría conseguido ver algo más de no haberle disipado la visión una repentina ráfaga de viento que azotó los cristales de las ventanas; el hecho fue tan inesperado que le hizo levantar la vista, a tiempo de ver la blancura fugaz de un ala de gaviota batir junto a los cristales. El sonido del silbato le había dejado fascinado de tal modo que probó otra vez, pero con más firmeza. La nota sonó ligeramente más fuerte, si es que lo fue en realidad, que la vez anterior, pero además le defraudó: no le suscitó visión alguna, como casi había esperado. «Pero ¿qué es esto? ¡Dios mío!, ¡con qué fuerza se ha levantado el viento en pocos minutos! ¡Qué ráfaga más tremenda! ¡Ah!, me lo temía..., me ha apagado las velas. Me va a revolver toda la habitación». Lo primero era cerrar la ventana. Un segundo después se encontraba Parkins luchando por cerrarla, y tanta era la fuerza del viento que parecía como si luchara con un individuo corpulento que pretendiera entrar. De pronto disminuyó, la ventana dio un golpe, y el pestillo se cerró por sí solo. Ahora lo principal era encender nuevamente las velas y comprobar si había causado algún desaguisado. No, no se veía ningún estropicio, ni había roto ningún cristal de la ventana. Pero el ruido había despertado por lo menos a otro miembro de la casa: se oía andar al coronel de un lado para otro en calcetines, en la habitación de arriba, soltando gruñidos. Aunque este viento se había levantado súbitamente, no amainó de repente: siguió soplando, gimiendo, arremetiendo contra el edificio; de cuando en cuando dejaba oír lamentos tan lastimeros, como decía Parkins con su usual objetividad, que muy bien pudo llenar de temores a las personas demasiado imaginativas; y aun las que carecían por completo de imaginación, pensó un cuarto de hora después, se habrían sentido más a gusto sin él. Estuvo con los ojos abiertos lo bastante como para creer (como me ha á, sucedido a mí muchas veces en situaciones parecidas) que sufría toda clase de trastornos fatales: se dedicó a contar los latidos de su corazón, convencido de que se le iba a parar de un momento a otro, y a concebir las más graves sospechas en torno a sus pulmones, a su cerebro, a su hígado, etc..., sospechas que se disiparían, estaba seguro, con la llegada del nuevo día, pero que entretanto se negaban a dejarle tranquilo. Encontraba cierto consuelo en saber que había alguien más en la misma situación. Alguien que ocupaba una habitación vecina, sin duda (no era fácil decir de qué lado, dada la oscuridad), porque se movía y hacía crujir la cama también. Luego Parkins cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. Entonces su sobreexcitación adoptó una nueva forma: comenzaron a representársele escenas en la imaginación. Experto crede, las escenas acuden a uno cuando mantiene los ojos cerrados intentando dormir, y a veces son tan desagradables que se ve obligado a abrirlos para disiparlas. Sin embargo, la experiencia de Parkins a este respecto fue tremendamente desalentadora. La escena representada se repetía con insistencia. Al abrir los ojos, como es natural, desaparecía, pero cuando los cerraba volvía nuevamente a desarrollarse igual que antes, ni más deprisa ni más despacio. Y era la siguiente: Una gran extensión de playa, una franja arenosa bordeada de grava y cruzada por una serie de negros muros de contención dispuestos perpendicularmente con respecto al agua... La escena era muy parecida, de hecho, a la del paseo de esa misma tarde, pero como no encontraba en ella detalle particular, no le era posible identificarla. Reinaba una luz tenebrosa, y daba la impresión a la vez de tormenta, de noche de finales de invierno, y de fría llovizna. Al principio no se veía a nadie en ese paisaje desolado. Luego, a lo lejos, aparecía algo; un momento después ese algo se concretaba en la figura de un hombre corriendo, saltando, brincando por encima de los muros de contención y volviéndose de cuando en cuando hacia atrás para mirar con inquietud. Cuanto más se acercaba, más parecía que estaba, no ya inquieto, sino terriblemente asustado, aun cuando no se le distinguía la cara. Estaba, además, casi a punto de caer sin fuerzas. Seguía corriendo; cada obstáculo que se le cruzaba parecía salvarlo con más dificultad que el anterior. «¿Podrá saltar el siguiente?», pensó Parkins. «Parece más alto que los otros». Sí, medio trepando, medio arrojándose después desde arriba, subió y cayó como un fardo al otro lado (más cercano del espectador). Allí, junto al muro de contención, como si fuese imposible levantarse otra vez, se quedó, a cuatro patas, mirando con un gesto de angustiosa ansiedad. Hasta aquí no se veía causa alguna que provocara el miedo del que corría, pero luego empezaba a divisarse a lo lejos, en la playa, el corretear de un bultito fosforescente que se movía con gran agilidad y de manera irregular. A medida que se hacía más grande, se iba perfilando como una figura borrosa, vestida de flotantes ropajes. Tenía algo su manera de moverse que le quitaba a Parkins todo deseo de verla de cerca. Se detenía, alzaba los brazos, se inclinaba sobre la arena, corría después completamente encorvada por la playa, hasta llegar al borde del agua; entonces, se enderezaba y reemprendía su persecución a pasmosa velocidad. Por fin, llegaba el momento en que el perseguidor empezaba a merodear de derecha a izquierda unas cuantas yardas más allá del muro de contención donde yacía oculto el hombre. Tras dos o tres vueltas infructuosas, se detenía, se enderezaba con los brazos en alto, y luego se arrojaba hacia la parte delantera del muro de contención. Al llegar a este punto, Parkins fracasaba siempre en su decisión de mantener los ojos cerrados. Lleno de dudas sobre si sería su cerebro fatigado por el exceso de trabajo, o el humo excesivo y cosas así, lo que le impedía llegar a completar la visión, el caso es que al final se resignó a encender la palmatoria, abrir el libro y pasar la noche despierto, cosa que prefería mil veces a verse atormentado por aquel persistente paisaje que, según le parecía a él, sólo podía deberse a una morbosa reflexión del paseo y los pensamientos de ese mismo día. Al rascar la cerilla y encenderla de pronto, debió asustar a las criaturas de la noche —ratas o lo que fuera—, porque las oyó echar a correr ruidosamente del lado de su cama. «¡Vaya por Dios! ¡Se me ha apagado la cerilla! ¡Qué contrariedad!» Pero la segunda no se apagó; así que encendió la vela, abrió el libro y se concentró en él hasta que, al cabo de muy poco tiempo, cayó vencido por un, sueño sano y reparador. Y así fue como, por primera vez en su ordenada y prudente vida, olvidó apagar la vela, y cuando le llamaron a las ocho de la mañana, aún vacilaba una llamita en el hueco de la palmatoria, y sobre la mesita de noche se habían formado lamentables grumos de cera derramada. Después de desayunar, se encontraba en su habitación terminando de preparar sus cosas de golf —la fortuna le había asignado nuevamente al coronel; como compañero—, cuando la camarera llamó otra vez. —Por favor —dijo—, ¿sería tan amable de decirme si necesita más mantas en su cama, señor? —¡Ah!, muchas gracias —dijo Parkins—. Sí, tráigame una. Parece que el tiempo ha enfriado bastante. Un momento después, la camarera estaba de vuelta con la manta. —¿En qué cama la pongo, señor? —preguntó. —¿Cómo? Pues en esta..., en la que dormí anoche —dijo él señalándola. —¡Ah, sí! Perdone el señor, pero es que nos pareció que se había acostado en las dos; al menos, hemos tenido que hacer las dos esta mañana. —¿De veras? ¡Pero eso es absurdo! —exclamó Parkins—. Ni siquiera he tocado esa otra, si no fue para dejar algunas cosas encima. ¿Dice usted que parecía como si alguien hubiese dormido en ella? —¡Sí, señor! —dijo la criada—. Estaba toda deshecha, con las sábanas revueltas como si alguien hubiera pasado una mala noche, y usted perdone. —¡Válgame Dios! —dijo Parkins—. Bueno. A lo mejor la he desordenado más de lo que creía al deshacer las maletas. Siento mucho haberlas obligado a trabajar el doble, se lo aseguro. A propósito, dentro de poco llegará un amigo mío, un señor de Cambridge, que la ocupará por una noche o dos. Supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente, ¿verdad? —Claro que no, señor. Muchas gracias. No pase cuidado, que no lo habrá —dijo la camarera, y se fue corriendo a contárselo a sus compañeras para reírse un rato. Parkins salió con la firme determinación de mejorar su juego. Me alegro de poder decir que lo logró hasta tal punto que el coronel, que al principio parecía sentirse algo descontento ante la perspectiva de jugar por segundo día consecutivo en su compañía, se fue volviendo muy comunicativo a medida que avanzaba la mañana, y su voz resonaba por el campo, como hubiera dicho también uno de nuestros poetas de segunda fila, «como la campana mayor de la torre de un monasterio». —Qué ventarrón tuvimos anoche —dijo—. En mi tierra dirían que alguien estuvo silbando para llamarlo. —¿De verdad? —exclamó Parkins—. ¿Existen aún supersticiones de ese tipo en su tierra? —Nada de supersticiones —dijo el coronel—. Esa creencia la tienen en Dinamarca y en Noruega, y también en la costa de Yorkshire, y yo considero que, por lo general, hay siempre un fondo de verdad en lo que son y han sido durante generaciones las creencias de un pueblo. Le toca a usted —algo así fue lo que añadió. El lector aficionado al golf puede imaginar las digresiones que considere más apropiadas, e intercalarlas en los momentos más adecuados. Cuando reanudaron la conversación, Parkins dijo con cierta vacilación: —A propósito de lo que me decía usted hace un momento, coronel, debo manifestarle que mis convicciones al respecto son bastante firmes. De hecho, soy un escéptico convencido en lo que se refiere a eso que llaman lo «sobrenatural». —¡Cómo! —exclamó el coronel—, ¿pretende decir que no cree en los presagios, las apariciones y cosas de esta naturaleza? —En nada de todo eso —replicó Parkins con firmeza. —Bueno —dijo el coronel—; pero entonces me parece a mí que, en ese sentido, es usted algo así como un saduceo. Parkins estuvo a punto de contestarle que, en su opinión, los saduceos fueron las personas más razonables del Antiguo Testamento, pero como no sabía si se les citaba mucho o nada en dicha obra, prefirió reírse ante esta acusación. —Puede que lo sea —dijo—, pero... ¡A ver, muchacho, dame mi palo!... Perdone un momento, coronel —hubo una corta pausa—. Mire, sobre eso de llamar al viento silbando, permítame que le diga mi teoría. Las leyes que rigen los vientos no son perfectamente conocidas en realidad..., y menos por los pescadores y demás. Vamos a suponer que, en determinadas circunstancias, se ve repetidamente a un hombre o a una mujer de costumbres extravagantes, o a un extranjero, junto a la orilla, a una hora desusada, y se le oye silbar. Poco después se levanta un fortísimo viento; cualquier entendido que sepa observar el cielo o que tenga un barómetro, habría podido predecirlo. Pero las gentes sencillas de un pueblecito pesquero no poseen barómetros y sólo saben cuatro cosas sobre el tiempo. ¿Qué más natural que considerar al personaje extravagante que yo he supuesto como causante del viento, o que él o ella se aferre ávidamente a la fama de poder hacer tal cosa? Bueno, y ahora tomemos el caso del viento de anoche: resulta que yo mismo estuve silbando. Toqué un silbato por dos veces, y el viento pareció levantarse exactamente como si respondiera a mi llamada. Si alguien me hubiese visto... Su interlocutor empezaba a impacientarse con este discurso, pues me temo que Parkins había adoptado un tono de conferenciante; pero al oír la frase final, el coronel se detuvo. —¿Silbando dice que estuvo? —exclamó—. ¿Y qué clase de silbato gasta usted? Hubo una pausa. —Me estaba preguntando usted por el silbato, coronel. Es muy curioso. Lo llevo aquí..., no, ahora recuerdo que lo he dejado en mi habitación. La verdad es que me lo encontré ayer. Y entonces Parkins le contó cómo llegó a descubrir el silbato; y al oírlo el coronel, soltó un gruñido y dijo que él, en su lugar, tendría mucho cuidado en utilizar un objeto que había pertenecido a una partida de papistas de quienes no se podía saber con seguridad de qué fueron capaces. De este tema, pasó a las exageraciones del vicario, el cual había notificado el domingo anterior que el viernes sería la festividad de Santo Tomás Apóstol, y que habría un servicio a las once en la iglesia. Este y otros detalles por el estilo constituían, a juicio del coronel, un serio fundamento para pensar que el vicario era un papista disfrazado, si es que no era jesuita; y Parkins, que no era capaz de seguir al coronel en este tema, no se mostró en desacuerdo con él. De hecho, pasaron la mañana tan a gusto juntos que ninguno de los dos habló de separarse después de comer. Por la tarde siguieron jugando bien, o al menos lo bastante bien como para olvidarse de todo, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Hasta ese momento no se acordó Parkins de su propósito de inspeccionar un poco más el convento; pera, tampoco tenía mucha importancia, pensó. Lo mismo daba un día que otro, así que regresaría en compañía del coronel. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina de la casa, el coronel estuvo a punto de ser derribado por un muchacho que venía a toda velocidad; chocó, pero luego, en vez de reanudar la carrera, se quedó agarrado a él sin aliento. Las primeras palabras que acudieron a la boca del militar fueron de mal humor y reconvención, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el muchacho casi no podía hablar de lo asustado que estaba. Al principio le fue imposible contestar a las preguntas que le hicieron. Cuando recobró el aliento empezó a llorar, agarrado todavía a las piernas del coronel. Finalmente lograron soltarle, pero siguió lloriqueando. —¿Qué diablos te ocurre? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué has visto? —dijeron los dos hombres. —¡Ay, lo he visto hacerme señas desde la ventana —gimió el chiquillo—, y me ha asustado! —¿Qué ventana? —preguntó furioso el coronel—. Vamos, serénate, muchacho. —La ventana del hotel —dijo el niño. Parkins se mostró entonces partidario de mandar al niño a su casa, pero el coronel se negó; quería saber exactamente qué había pasado, dijo; era extremadamente peligroso darle un susto de esa naturaleza a un niño, y si lograba averiguar quien era el que andaba gastando esas bromas, le iba a dar su merecido. Y tras una serie de preguntas consiguió poner en claro lo siguiente: el niño había estado jugando en el césped de la entrada de El Globo con otros niños; luego, estos se habían marchado a sus casas a merendar, e iba él a marcharse también, cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia la ventana que tenía delante y vio entonces cómo se le hacía señas. Aquello parecía una especie de figura vestida de blanco..., pero no pudo verle la cara, le hacía señas, y tenía un aspecto muy raro..., no parecía una persona normal. ¿Había luz en la habitación? No, no se le ocurrió fijarse en eso, aunque creía que no. ¿Qué ventana era? ¿Era en el ático o en el segundo? Era en el segundo..., la del mirador, ésa que tenía dos ventanas más pequeñas a los lados. —Muy bien, muchacho —dijo el coronel, tras unas cuantas preguntas más—.Ahora vete corriendo a tu casa. Seguramente es alguien que ha querido darte un susto. Otra vez, como inglés valiente que eres, le das una pedrada..., bueno, no, una pedrada no, vas y se lo dices al camarero, o al señor Simpson; y eso sí, le dices que te lo he dicho yo. El semblante del niño reflejaba las dudas que abrigaba acerca de la atención que se dignaría prestar el señor Simpson a sus quejas; pero el coronel no pareció darse cuenta, y prosiguió: —Aquí tienes una moneda de seis peniques; digo no, un chelín, y ahora vete a tu casa y no pienses más en eso. El niño echó a correr, tras darle las gracias lleno de zozobra, y el coronel y Parkins dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la parte delantera del hotel con objeto de hacer un reconocimiento de la fachada. Sólo había una ventana que respondía a la descripción que les acababan de dar. —Bueno, esto es muy extraño —dijo Parkins—; evidentemente, es a mi ventana a la que se refería. ¿Quiere subir un momento conmigo, coronel Wilson? Vamos a ver quién se ha tomado la libertad de entrar en mi habitación. No tardaron en llegar al pasillo, y Parkins hizo ademán de abrir la puerta. Luego se detuvo y se registró los bolsillos. —Esto es más serio de lo que creía —observó—. Ahora recuerdo que al salir esta mañana dejé cerrado con llave, y la llave la tengo aquí —dijo, mostrándola en alto—Así que —prosiguió—, si la servidumbre tiene la costumbre de entrar en las habitaciones de los clientes en ausencia de estos, solo me cabe decir que..., bueno, que no me parece correcto, ni mucho menos. Y sintiéndose un tanto encogido de ánimo, puso toda su atención en abrir la puerta —que, efectivamente, estaba cerrada con llave— y en encender las velas. —Pues no —dijo—, parece que está todo en su sitio. —Todo menos su cama —observó el coronel. —Perdone, pero esa no es la mía —dijo Parkins—. Esa no la utilizo. Pero parece como si alguien hubiera querido gastarme una broma deshaciéndola. Efectivamente, las sábanas y las mantas estaban revueltas y en la más completa confusión. Parkins reflexionó. —Ya sé lo que ha debido pasar —dijo finalmente—: la desordené yo anoche al abrir mis maletas, y no la he vuelto a hacer desde entonces. Seguramente entraron a arreglarla, y el niño ha visto a las camareras por la ventana. Luego las han debido llamar y han cerrado con llave al marcharse. Sí, seguro que ha sido eso. —Bueno, llame al timbre y pregúnteles —dijo el coronel, y esta sugerencia le pareció muy practica a Parkins. Se presentó la camarera y, resumiendo, declaró que ella había hecho la cama por la mañana estando el señor en la habitación, y desde entonces no había vuelto a entrar. El señor Simpson guardaba las llaves, él era quien podía decirle al señor si había estado alguien. Era un misterio. Tras una inspección, comprobaron que no faltaba nada de valor, y Parkins reconoció que todos los objetos que tenía sobre la mesa estaban en su sitio, por lo que podía asegurar que nadie los había tocado. Además ni el señor ni la señora Simpson habían dado el duplicado de la llave a nadie en todo el día. Por otra parte, Parkins, pese a su sagacidad, no logró descubrir en la conducta del patrón, de la patrona ni de la criada, gesto alguno que delatara el menor indicio de culpabilidad. Más bien se inclinaba a creer que el niño había engañado al coronel. Este último estuvo desusadamente silencioso y pensativo durante la cena y el resto de la noche. Cuando se despidió de Parkins para irse a dormir, murmuró de mal humor: —Si me necesita esta noche, ya sabe dónde me tiene. —¡Ah, sí!, muchas gracias, coronel, pero no creo que tenga que molestarle. A propósito, —añadió— ¿le he enseñado el silbato del que le hablé? Me parece que no. Mire, es este. El coronel se acercó a examinarlo a la luz de la vela. —¿Ha leído la inscripción? —preguntó Parkins cuando lo tuvo de nuevo en sus manos. —No, con esta luz no puedo. ¿Qué piensa hacer con él? —No sé, cuando regrese a Cambridge se lo enseñaré a algún arqueólogo de allí para ver qué piensa, y si considera que tiene valor, lo donaré a algún museo. —¡Muuu!... —exclamó el coronel—. Bueno, puede que tenga razón. Pero le aseguro que si fuera mío lo tiraría inmediatamente al mar. Ya sé que no sirve de nada discutir; supongo que usted es de los que sólo creen en lo que ven. Bien, espero que tenga buenas noches. Dio media vuelta, dejando a Parkins con la palabra en la boca, y poco después cada uno estaba en su habitación. Por alguna desdichada razón, las ventanas de la habitación del profesor no tenían ni cortinas ni persianas. La noche anterior no le había dado importancia, pero esta noche era muy probable que la luna, que estaba saliendo, diera más adelante de lleno en su cama y le despertara. Al darse cuenta de este detalle, se sintió enormemente contrariado, pero con ingenio digno de envidia consiguió, valiéndose del riel de la cortina, unos cuantos imperdibles, un bastón de golf y un paraguas, armar una pantalla, la cual, si lograba sostenerse, protegería su cama de la luz de la luna. Poco después se hallaba metido confortablemente en la cama. Y después de leer un buen trozo de cierta obra de envergadura, suficiente para provocar serios deseos de dormir, echó una mirada soñolienta en torno a la habitación, apagó la vela y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Llevaría durmiendo una hora o más, cuando un estrépito repentino le despertó sobresaltado. Inmediatamente comprendió lo que había ocurrido: se había venido abajo la pantalla que tan cuidadosamente había montado, y una luna fría y brillante le daba plenamente en el rostro. Era una verdadera contrariedad. ¿Se sentía capaz de levantarse a reconstruir la pantalla, o podría seguir durmiendo sin tenerse que levantar? Durante unos minutos permaneció echado, reflexionando sobre qué partido tomar; luego se volvió bruscamente y, con los ojos completamente abiertos, prestó atención con la respiración contenida. Estaba seguro de haber percibido un movimiento en la cama vacía del otro lado de la habitación. Mañana mandaría quitarla de ahí, porque había ratas o algo parecido que se movían en ella. Ahora estaba todo tranquilo. ¡No! Otra vez empezaba la agitación. Se oían crujidos y sacudidas, pero, evidentemente, eran más fuertes de lo que podía producir cualquier rata. Me imagino la perplejidad y el horror que debió experimentar el profesor. Porque hace unos treinta años tuve yo un sueño en el que pasaba lo mismo; pero tal vez le resulte difícil al lector imaginar lo espantoso que debió de ser descubrir una figura sentada en la cama que él había creído vacía. Abandonó la suya de un salto y echó a correr hacia la ventana donde tenía su única arma: el Palo de golf con el que había confeccionado la pantalla. Pero entonces comprendió que era lo peor que se le había podido ocurrir, porque el personaje de la cama vacía, con un movimiento suave y repentino, se incorporó y se puso en guardia con los brazos extendidos entre las dos camas, delante de la puerta; Parkins se le quedó mirando con aterrada perplejidad. De algún modo, la idea de cruzar por donde estaba la figura y huir por la puerta le pareció irrealizable. No habría sido capaz de rozarla, no sabía por qué; así que, si pretendía acercársele, estaba dispuesto a arrojarse por la ventana. Durante un momento permaneció en una zona de oscuridad, por lo que Parkins no pudo verle la cara. Luego empezó a avanzar, inclinándose hacia adelante, y Parkins comprendida, en seguida, con horror y alivio a la vez, que estaba ciega, ya que tanteaba el camino extendiendo al azar sus brazos entrapajados. Al dar un paso, descubrió de súbito la cama que Parkins había ocupado, y se lanzó sobre las almohadas con una furia tal que Parkins sintió el escalofrío más intenso de su vida. En escasos segundos comprobó que la cama estaba vacía; entonces se dirigió hacia la ventana, por lo que entró en la zona iluminada, revelando así qué clase de criatura era. A Parkins le disgusta enormemente que le pregunten sobre este particular; sin embargo, una vez refirió esta escena estando yo presente, y comentó que lo que recuerda sobre todo es su horrible, su intensamente horrible rostro de trapo arrugado. No pudo o no quiso contar la expresión que reflejaba el rostro ese; lo cierto es que el miedo que sintió estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la razón. Pero no tuvo tiempo de observarlo con detalle. Increíblemente veloz, la figura se deslizó hasta el centro de la habitación y, al tantear el aire con los brazos, un pico de sus ropas rozó el rostro de Parkins. No pudo —pese a lo peligroso que sabía que era hacer ruido—, reprimir un grito de repugnancia, lo que dio instantáneamente una pista a su perseguidor. Saltó sobre Parkins, y este retrocedió, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta sacar la espalda por la ventana, y entonces el rostro de trapo se abalanzó sobre el suyo. En este instante supremo, como habrán adivinado ya, le llegó la salvación: el coronel irrumpió bruscamente en la habitación a tiempo de ver la horrible escena en la ventana. Al acercarse adonde ellos estaban, solo quedaba una figura, la de Parkins, que yacía sin conocimiento en el suelo de la habitación; junto a él había un montón informe de sábanas arrugadas. El coronel Wilson no preguntó nada, pero no dejó entrar a nadie, y trasladó a Parkins nuevamente a su cama; luego se envolvió en una manta y se echó a descansar él también en la otra. Rogers llegó a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, y fue acogido con más entusiasmo de lo que habría sido de haber llegado el día anterior; seguidamente, estuvieron deliberando durante largo rato en la habitación del profesor. Al final salió el coronel del hotel llevando un pequeño objeto entre los dedos índice y pulgar, y lo arrojó en el mar todo lo lejos que le permitió su brazo. Más tarde se vio ascender el humo de una hoguera que habían encendido en la parte de atrás del edificio. Debo confesar que no recuerdo qué clase de historia contaron a la servidumbre y a los clientes. El profesor se salvó milagrosamente de la sospecha de haber sufrido un delirium tremens, y el hotel de la fama de escandaloso. No es difícil presumir qué le habría ocurrido a Parkins de no haber intervenido a tiempo el coronel. O se habría caído desde la ventana o habría perdido el juicio. Pero lo que no está tan claro es si la criatura que acudió a la llamada del silbato habría hecho algo más que asustar. Parece que no se trataba de un ser material, aparte de las sábanas retorcidas que daban forma a su cuerpo. El coronel, que recordaba un suceso parecido ocurrido en la India, estaba convencido de que si Parkins se hubiera enfrentado a ese ser habría comprobado que no tenía más poder que el de asustar. En definitiva, dijo que el incidente no hacía sino corroborar la opinión que tenía él de la Iglesia de Roma. Y no hay nada más que añadir, en realidad; pero, como pueden imaginar, las opiniones del profesor sobre determinadas cuestiones no son ya todo lo firmes que solían ser. Sus nervios también están destrozados: aún se estremece cuando ve un sobrepelliz colgando de una puerta, y la visión de un espantapájaros en el campo, algunos atardeceres de finales de invierno, le ha costado más de una noche de insomnio. Categoría:Sueños/Dormir Categoría:Fantasmas